


Safe At Last

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [49]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Music, Sea Shanties, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Minnie enjoys a morning safe in her new home and the life she has built with Tenn and Renata.
Relationships: Minerva & Tenn (Walking Dead), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 3





	Safe At Last

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Minnie roused from her sleep, woken suddenly by she knew not what. Her heart fluttered in fear for a moment before she felt a stirring within her arms. Looking down, she saw Renata curled up against her, still blissfully asleep. That’s right. She was on land. She was home, and Renata was here. Letting her head sink back into her pillow, Minnie watched her lover in quiet contentment. She wouldn’t fall back asleep, but this was a pleasant alternative.

Renata snored gently as she slept, faintly, almost like the whistling of a teapot. Minnie loved the sound. On nights when Renata was here she’d often fall asleep first, tangling her limbs with Minnie’s before sleep quickly overtook her. As she lay in the dark, Minnie would find the sound of Renata’s snoring and the rhythm of her heartbeat comforting. She wished Renata could stay every night, but she didn’t dare to tell her that. It would be too forward, and besides Renata needed to be in the bakery early most mornings to prepare all the bread and pastries for the bakery. So Minnie contented herself with the occasional visits, grateful and excited whenever she spotted Renata making the trek up to the cottage.

Suddenly Renata shifted, a giggle escaping her throat. Minnie thought for a second she’d awoken, but she simply curled tighter, the warmth of her skin seeping into Minnie’s very bones. Noticing a stray lock had fallen across Renata’s face, Minnie brushed it back, her fingers pausing to trace her lover’s jaw. She wished she wouldn’t let her own fears and uncertainty keep her from letting Renata know how precious she was to her. Minnie always felt as though she must be holding back Renata in some way, not giving back the same emotional exuberance that Renata expressed so freely.

Then again, Renata didn’t seem to mind. She never seemed to be worried about what she said or did or press Minnie to give more of herself. When Renata wanted something, she’d simply make it happen and so far that system had worked well for them. That was how Renata had ended up sleeping over that first night. After staying over far too late, she nonchalantly slipped under Minnie’s covers, replying to Minnie’s protests on impropriety by saying that it was far too late for her to wander out into the dark on her own so she’d simply have to spend the night. Never mind that Sophie’s bed still lay empty within the room. Minnie had considered pointing it out, but as soon as Renata’s arms wrapped round her and her head nuzzled gently against her neck, all protests fizzled from her mind as she melted into her touch.

Something caused Renata to stir, sleep slowly leaving her eyes as she blearily blinked. A yawn escaped her lips, her mouth opening wide then snapping shut like a cat’s. She looked up at Minnie with a lazy smile. “Oh, you’re awake too? You’re always up before me,”

“Force of habit,” Minnie murmured. She wasn’t going to ruin this moment by mentioning any of the reasons she had become such a light sleeper. The freezing nights on the streets with the street rats, being forcibly wakened each morning on the pirate ship when she and Sophie were taken, the sleepless nights on the Delta’s ship, her mind too consumed with regret and desperation to still.

Renata leaned forward, capturing Minnie’s lips in a deep kiss. They allowed themselves to get lost in the moment before Minnie pulled away, gesturing to where Tenn still slept. Renata put on a fake pout before her characteristic smile snuck back. “I’ll behave,” She settled for placing a series of quick kisses along Minnie’s jaw, pulling back to admire her handiwork as Minnie blushed harshly, overwhelmed by her attentions. “Breakfast?”

Minnie nodded. “What do you want?”

“Well, considering you usually have eggs, bread, butter…” Renata’s eyes lit up with inspiration. “I know! Toad in the hole!” She leapt out of bed, scurrying towards the kitchen.

Minnie followed behind, a smile playing on her lips. She sat down at the table to watch Renata work. Renata always insisted on being the one to make breakfast. Minnie understood why: she was excellent at it. As Renata busied herself round the kitchen, grabbing this and that from their cupboards, Minnie silently admired her.

Her hair that was usually tied up to the side in a bun now draped down in her shoulder in a loose ponytail, the dark, wavy curls contrasting with the white of her nightgown. Renata’s hands looked almost delicate as she took the loaf and began to cut it with broad, sharp strokes. Watching them made Minnie wish they’d stayed in bed longer. They still had the whole day ahead of them though. Maybe they’d walk along the beach together and look for seashells or Renata could sit beside her and tell her stories as Minnie worked on carving more trinkets for market.

Renata seemed to sense her gaze, turning to look back at Minnie which caused Minnie to look away, her face heating up once more. A pleased hum left Renata’s throat. “Up for providing some music? You could play that one tune you were working on the last time I was here,”

“I think I’ve mastered it,” Minnie reached for her hurdy gurdy, tucked away in the corner. Placing it in her lap, she began to turn the crank on the side, her fingers playing cross the keys and bringing the song to life. Softly she began to sing the tune.

__

_ In Amsterdam there lived a maid, _

_ Mark well what I do say. _

_ In Amsterdam there lived a maid _

_ And she within my heart has stayed. _

__

_ I’ll go no more a roving with thee fair maid. _

_ A roving, a roving, since roving’s been my ruin _

_ I’ll go no more a roving with thee fair maid. _

__

Renata seemed to be enjoying the music, her hips swaying lightly to the tune. Minnie wondered if she’d ever heard the original song. She had picked up the shanty in her travels, though the original lines were much bawdier than she cared for so she’d switched some round.

_ Her lips were red, her eyes were brown, _

_ Mark well what I do say, _

_ Her lips were red, her eyes were brown _

_ And her hair was black and it draped right down, _

The bread hissed in the pan as Renata placed it down, cracking an egg into its hollowed middle. She snuck a smile back at Minnie as she continued.

_ Her eyes were like two stars so bright, _

_ Mark you well what I say. _

_ Her eyes were like two stars so bright, _

_ Her face was tanned, her step was light, _

__

_ I’ll go no more a roving with thee fair maid. _

_ A roving, a roving, since roving’s been my ruin _

_ I’ll go no more a roving with thee fair maid. _

__

The first piece finished, Renata placed it to the side on one of their wooden plates, moving on to the second. A mischievous smile was on her lips, making Minnie wonder what she had in mind.

_ I put my arm around her waist, _

_ Mark well what I do say. _

_ I put my arm around her waist, _

_ Cried she,“Young lass, you’re in great haste,” _

__

_ I’ll go no more a roving with thee fair maid. _

_ A roving, a roving, since roving’s been my ruin _

_ I’ll go no more a roving with thee fair maid. _

__

Renata hummed along to the music, lifting her feet in a sort of half-dance though she couldn’t leave her work. The final piece was cooking now, the smell of warm bread filling the kitchen.

_ I took that maid upon my knee, _

_ Mark well what I do say. _

_ I took that maid upon my knee, _

_ Cried she,“Young lass, you’re much too free, _

__

_ I’ll go no more a roving with thee fair maid. _

_ A roving, a- _

__

Minnie’s throat caught in the middle of the chorus as Renata placed herself upon her lap. There wasn’t much room there with the hurdy gurdy, but Renata made do, balancing on her toe as her arms came up to drape round Minnie’s neck. She dipped forward, pressing a kiss to Minnie’s lips. Blindly, Minnie reached to place the hurdy gurdy onto the table, freeing her lap so she could pull Renata closer, deepening the kiss.

“Morning, Minnie. Morning, Renata,” a deep voice came from the doorway.

They pulled apart to see Tenn standing before them, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Minnie immediately lowered her eyes in shame, but Renata seemed chipper as ever. “Morning, Tenn! Sleep well?”

“Mhm. Is that breakfast I smell?” Tenn stepped forward to grab some of the food, seemingly unaware of what he’d interrupted.

“Yup, eat up! I’ll get some more started!” Renata hopped back in front of the stove, busying herself with another slice of bread.

Minnie watched the two converse as she recovered from her embarrassment. It was good to have Renata around. The house was quiet without her, pleasant in its own way, but there was a special happiness she felt as she watched Renata happily chattering away, Tenn nodding along to her words, content to listen. Minnie felt as though her heart would burst watching the scene play out. It was too much for her, too much happiness all at once. She hated it, but she could never quiet the part of her that feared this would all be lost, taken from her again. The day Renata appeared in her life was a blessing, but the love Minnie felt sometimes seemed like a two-edged sword. Should she ever lose Renata, she feared she would never recover.

“Min, did you hear that?” Renata’s voice broke through Minnie’s thoughts, drawing her back to reality. “Tenn says he’ll go seashell hunting with us! Then we get to smash all of them and make them into art!”

“It’s a new technique I’ve been meaning to try,” Tenn added. “Mosaics,”

Minnie nodded. “Sounds good to me,”

Renata seemed ecstatic at the news, practically bouncing in place as she placed another finished piece upon Tenn’s plate. “This will be  _ so  _ much fun!”

Minnie felt her spirit calm. She was overthinking things once again. Despite how flighty and impulsive Renata was, this bond they had between them was real. Minnie had never felt safer than when Renata was tucked within her arms. She trusted her completely. And Halverport was safe. Sophie and the Ericson pirates had made sure of that before buying this plot. No harm would come to them here. She could rest and let herself be happy. She was finally home.


End file.
